A World of Chaos
by WorldOfSpeed
Summary: Kane Hawthorne is a hybrid. What he doesn't know is he isn't just two different animals.. His entire world undoes itself as he discovers a world most would wish didn't exist. All he wanted was to be treated normally, but thanks to her... he's gonna wish all he had to deal with was bullies in school. OCxOC. Not alot of the usual characters will be used. Hope you guys like it! R&R


**Hi guys WOS here. Sorry for dropping my last story. I just wasn't going anywhere with it. HOWEVER! i have posted this story. Welcome to the world of Chaos! Kane is in for a wild ride. Kelly if your reading this thank you soooo much! Enjoy guys**

 **I do own all of the characters mentioned. I only use OC in this one. The univurse itself however is owned by SEGA Inc.**

"Hybrid freak..." That's what I've been called ever since i was born. My parents act like it'll pass and that eventually they'll stop but i know it won't stop. It took 3 years to convince them to let me move schools. So now i'm sitting in my room. Typing on my laptop before school. It helps to type down my thoughts. Otherwise they end up consuming me and ruining my day. But it's not a diary, more like a log on my progress of shaking off my cursed past. A failing log. Any attempt to ignore the stupid creatures ends in me getting beat up. Well more like them trying to beat me up. I take ken-do so i just fight them off with my training katana. Sometimes i wonder what it would be like to use my real one. Just finish them off once and for all. But then i remember who i am. I'm not that kind of person. I only raise my sword in defense. I never outwardly strike back. Just re-direct the blows of others so they hit something else, usually their friends hehe. Well i have to go. I have my first day of sophomore year at my new school, Emerald High School. Wish me luck. The names Kane Hawthorne by the way. Hope this doesn't blow up in my face.

Kane Hawthorne is a hybrid between a bat and a fox. He's dark grey with white hair and white bat wings. He looks pretty much like a normal bat except he has a white fox tail instead of the usual short stubby bat one. His usual get up is a red dress shirt, light grey pants with red accents, black, white and red shoes and black gloves with spikes around the base. He also wears rectangular rimmed glasses and a crucifix necklace that his dad gave him. Eric (Kane's dad) wears one just like it. He was born and raised in Emerald city. His parents are your typical parents. They love their son more than anything. Sarah Hawthorne is a white fox with completely white, long flowing hair and icy blue eyes. Her usual get up is a white dress with blue open toe heels and gloves that both match her eyes. She's always been Kane's shoulder to cry on when he was younger. Anytime he is upset or just angry to the point of bursting his mother just puts her hand on his shoulder and hums a tune that he can never quite pick up, but none the less it's very soothing and seems to calm him down. His father Eric looks pretty dark and broody, which explains Kane's dark appearance. He has a messy head of white hair cut In a very wild way. He's covered in ash grey fur with black wings. Eric usually wears a black shirt with brown slacks, brown gloves and black boots under a brown/tan trench coat. He wear a skull stud earring in his right ear.

He's kinda scary looking but He's always kind and gentle with Kane so it's no surprise he doesn't notice. Eric is certainly a mystery. Kane actually doesn't even know what he does for a living. They've never worried about money or bills. Always had a stocked pantry and full bellies but when Kane asks his father what it is he does for a living he just smiles softly and say's,

"You'll be told when you need to know". He's always told the same thing so he just shrugs it off and assumes he'll be told eventually. Kane doesn't hear from his father much. He leaves early in the morning and returns late at night. But his parents never fight. They always seem happy together so it's not so bad.

(In the car)

Kane tucks his tail into his pants in hopes to hide the fact that he's a hybrid. It works but feels a bit painful. He wont be able to keep this up for long. But it should do for the first day. He looks out of the passenger side window at the world flying by. Birds race alongside the car and chirp happily. Kane smiles at them for a moment but remembers where he's going and the smile quickly disappears. This isn't going to be good. Him and his mother soon arrive at the school. His mother bids him farewell as Kane walks through the doors and is greeted by a tall crocodile.

"Hello there, you must be Kane Hawthorne?" The croc asks happily

"Yeah, that's me" Comes Kane's disheartened reply. The coc dude stares at him curiously for a moment but shrugs it off.

"Well my name is Vector. I am the principle here at Emerald high. Most students call me Principle V. You may do so if you wish. I'll be escorting you to your class. Your the second transfer student they've had recently. They had one last Monday as well." As V talks Kane just nods or mutters a gruff "Yeah" every now and then. Kane looks around at the inside of the school. Everything's so brightly painted and decorated. You can smell school spirit in this place. _'Disgusting'._ They soon arrive at the classroom and Kane is told to wait until the teacher introduces him to walk in. With that the scaly principle walks back to his office. After waiting a few minutes he hears

"Class we have yet another student joining us today following Annie's arrival last week" _'Huh, so the other new students name is Annie. Cute name i suppose'_ He stops his thoughts as he hears her call him in. He opens the door and as he does his tail slips out. Before he has time to register what happened he was standing in the middle of the classroom. The classes eyes go wide except for a girl in the back. Kane looks around for a moment, confused as to why everyone looked shocked.

"What?" He asks in an annoyed tone. Then he feels his tails brush against his leg. _'No, no not now!'_ He looks around and see's the students whispering amongst themselves. His superior hearing picks up "Hybrid" several times. The teacher; a a blue dog in a boring teacher outfit, attempts to silence the class but to no avail. A girl in the back stands up and walks towards him. She's dressed very strangely. A white cat with blue and orange hair with an orange headband and white bow topping it. She's wearing a black hoodie, a black and red tie, an orange skirt with a blue under skirt, orange and white shoes, and long black and blue striped gloves with leggings to match.

"Hey are you ok?" She asks. Kane slowly starts to walks backwards as he shakes his head.

"Wait!" she yells _'Not this time'_ **WHOOOSH!** Kane spreads his wings and takes off like a rocket down the hall. The girl runs after him but doesn't catch him.

"Damn" She whispers. she takes out a phone and speaks into it. "Target lost. He's as fast as you say. Requesting permission to pursue in demon form." She says into the phone.

"Granted" Comes a distorted voice. "Power down when you reach him. He's doesn't need to know about this part of his life just yet, Annie" It adds. She nods and closes the closes the communicator. After running into a nearby janitors closet she closes her eyes and takes a deep breathe. Suddenly a bright red flash goes off and after the light dissipates she's left standing in with a different appearance. Instead of her happy go lucky looking outfit she instead has a little bit longer hair and its now black and red with a red headband and black bow. She wears a black tube top, with a red plaid skirt and white under skirt almost falling off of her hips, which look much curvier in her new outfit. She has pink eye shadow on with deep red lipstick. On her feet are long sexy black and red boots. Her leggings and gloves are very similar to her previous ones, just black and red. Instead of her white fluffy tail she now has a red pointed demon tail. Annie smirks and giggles quietly. As she finishes her silent laughing fit she hears the door wiggle.

"Is anyone in there?" Is heard from the other side of the door. A key slides into the door and its quickly opened... to reveal an empty room. The janitor shrugs and closes the door again. Meanwhile behind the door to the roof a sexier version of Annie pops out of thin air. She smirks once more and turns back to her usual self before opening the door.

 **10 minutes earlier**

Kane flies through the school taking corners like a super sonic fighter jet. He doesn't pay attention to where he's going and ends up on the roof. _'Good. At least it's away from them.'_ Outside it's just getting into winter so it's kinda chilly. The hybrid teen immediately wishes he had brought a jacket. Oh well. He doesn't plan on being there long. The tree's are all barren by now, following the previous fall season. The cold means all the little animals that usually run around are all huddled up somewhere, away from the cold. It's so quiet outside the teenage fox/bat can hear his own heart beat. Kane takes a deep breath and enjoys the solitude and peace of the outside world. He sits up there for a while but eventually decides to just go home. No point in staying. It's all ruined already. He spreads his wings and is about to ta-

"WAIT!" Come a loud high pitched voice. It's feminine. Probably a girl here to make fun of him. She grabs his arm and he spins around to face her. She gasps at what she see's Grey with white hair, white wings, and a fox tail. But what she gasps at are his eyes. Striking yellow like each one is struggling to contain a bolt of lightning. Eyes that color should be full of warmth. But as they are locked in each others gaze all she sees in his eyes is pain. 16 years worth of pain. What Kane sees makes him gasp as well. It's the girl that tried approaching him back in the classroom. Now that he's up close he blushes lightly at how pretty she actually is. Pure white fur with blue and orange short cropped hair. An insane outfit just as crazy as her hair. But her eyes draw him in. Everything about her bursts with color. But her eyes... They're grey. But in them he sees so much life and spark that they seem to be the most beautiful grey he's ever seen. He realizes that he's just been staring at her for probably a good minute and clears his throat.

"What do you want?" He grumbles. The girl scowls at him and cocks her hips as she puts her hands on them. _'So cute... wait? noooooo! NO you don't think this girl is cute. She's just here to tease you.'_ After a moment of scowling at him she speaks.

"No need to be rude, Grumpy! I just came here to talk to you." She lets go of his hand she forgot she was still holding and blushes a bit. "You exploded out of the room without giving anyone a chance to talk to you." Kane whips back around facing away from her and walks towards the edge of the roof.

"That's because no one has anything good to say to a hybrid freak. If two Mobians of a different species love each other and want to bring a child into their lives then who's to stop them? So my parents have a love that bridges a gap between two species. Does that mean their child should suffer the humiliation and shame brought upon him by other's simply because of his species? I'm no-" Kane stops when he feels something warm on his back. He looks down and see's a set up arms around his waist. The girl smiles and hugs him a bit tighter.

"I knew that would shut you up. Look, i can tell you've been through a lot in your past school. But I've already gained a lot of popularity here and i have a solution to your problem." She says as she giggles. Kane turns his head and looks at her.

"Why would you help me? You don't even know me..." He grumbles. She just sighs and giggles again. _'What is with this girl and giggling'?_

"Well you seem like a nice guy and nice guys need a break every once in a while." She says as she giggles once more. _'Really?'._ Kane actually smirks a bit which causes the girls heart to race and her face to heat up. A reaction which surprises her more than him. _'Why am i blushing? Keep it together girl. Stick to the plan'_

"So are you going to tell me this brilliant plan before or after you're finished hugging me?..." She blushes bright red then and scrambles a few feet away from him. Kane chuckles a bit which makes her heart race yet again. _'Stop blushing! He's gonna think your insane!' Kane puts his hand out which surprises her._

"I'm Kane" He says. "And you're kinda cute when you blush." The girl blushes harder if that's even possible.

"First you don't even want to talk to me, and now your flirting with me?" She smirks. Kane scratches the back of his head.

"I don't usually talk to people let alone girls. But.. I don't know, i don't feel anxious or threatened around you. Which is weird because i feel that way around everyone." His ears go back as she suddenly gets inches away from him. Their noses almost touching.

"Well, maybe i'm different from other people." She smiles seductively, which make Kane's face light up like a stop light. Who's blushing now, Grumpy?' "Which brings me to my plan to get rid of people teasing you" She smiles once more. Kane studders nervously as he asks.

"W-What might t-that plan b-be? I've tried e-everyth-HMMPH!" He's silenced by a set of lips crashing into his. Suddenly the world becomes sharper. Colors brighter, smells stronger and sweeter, the cold air around him heats up to a point where he thinks he must be on fire. _'What is this? I feel like a bunch of birds are fluttering in my stomach. Has the world always looked like this? It's beautiful'._ The feeling ends as she pulls away from him. She stays close for a moment and giggles. Then she turns around and starts walking away.

"The names Annie by the way. And class just ended. That's what you get for showing up in the middle of the day and running off like a fool. So starting tomorrow your my boyfriend, Kane. No one can give you crap if your dating the most popular girl in school. See you tomorrow, DARLING. Hahaha" And with that she walks back into the school. Kane sprints after her, desperate for answers. But when he opens the door to the inside she's gone. _'What? How's that even possible? She's got a lot of explaining to do tomorrow. And why did she look different before she went inside. Must have been my imagination..._


End file.
